Cupcake Love
by Hyisenth
Summary: Ok I've wanted to do this idea for a while and look I did it. Not Yaoi. Two girls that are crew members on the Normandy make Cupcakes for Shepard's team to ease their stress a little bit. Sorry if their out of character.


Alex's POV

"Ok everyone here" I asked looking around at the crew members that commander Shepard had recruited. I stood behind the little kitchen counter they had in the Crew Quarters with Sam standing right by me. She was looking down at her feet and I nudged her with my elbow slightly, which caused her to look at me.

"Sam look up already we're amongst our friends" I said smiling at her.

"Yes but what if they don't like what we did for them" she said sadly.

"Don't worry they'll love it." I told her reassuringly.

"Look girls what did you call us down here for? I don't mean to sound rude but we're trying to prepare for the suicide mission so we can make sure that everyone comes back" Shepard said as he stared at us along with everyone else.

"Ok well as you all know we weren't on the Normandy when it was boarded by the Collectors, so Sam and I weren't kidnapped like the others" I said sadly and out of the corner of my eye I saw Sam's head drop further than it already was.

"Yes where were you two when the Normandy was attacked? I remember that everyone had strict orders to stay on this ship" Miranda glared at me raising her voice and Sam lowered her head down further and whimpered.

"So how do we know that you two didn't tell the Collectors where the Normandy was. I mean you two just happened to pop up one day and Shepard here decided to let you two become part of the crew. Your too younger for this anyway so why are you here than to betray us" Miranda walked forward placing her hands on the kitchen counter and glared at us.

"Your wrong we didn't betray the Normandy crew we didn't" Same spoke so softly it was almost inaudible.

"Oh and now the silent one speaks. You know its always the silent types that are the ones you should look out for. They have a nack for betrayal" Miranda faced Sam now and smirked down and a now whimpering 18 year old.

"Back off Miranda. You know nothing of these two girls here. As long as I've know Sam she would never betray the Normandy, Shepard, or the crew." Garrus spoke up moving to stand beside Miranda and push her away her a now blushing Sam good thing her hair was in her face.

"Yes and I speak for Alex's behalf as well. She would never betray those close to her" Thane spoke up still standing in his military way which caused me to blush lightly and smile.

"Whatever don't come complaining to me when I was right" Miranda scoffed going back to her room.

"Now please continue" Tali said even though she had that mask on I knew she was smiling.

"Ok so the reason we weren't on the Normandy is because of these" I said smiling as me and Sam pulled out eight different covered pans out od the counter table and placed them on the counter top. Each lid had the name of a different race.

"Hmm intriguing what is this" Mordin spoke quickly and me and Sam giggled at the fact that he didn't try to guess what was under the lids.

"Ok this is why we were gone" lifting the lids off each one and placing the lip behind the plate so they still knew which race belong to which plate.

"What are those small things they look weak." Grunt asked confused and everyone just stared at the little surprise shocked.

"They're cupcakes. We noticed how everyone was so stressed so we decided to do something for you guys to maybe ease the stress." They all looked at the cupcakes still shocked which made us both laugh.

"Yes we asked for help from all your different races to help us. So instead of having all human cupcakes we made Krogan, Drell, Turain, Asari, Salarian, Geth, and Quarian cupcakes. We did this so you all will be able to enjoy the yummy treat without having to worry about allergies or stuff that could make your species sick or could kill them" Sam spoke happily which caused you to smile. Sam was excited and her worry wasn't there anymore.

"You did all this" Jacob asked staring at all the sweet treats wide eyed.

"Yup come on try one" Sam told them eagerly. We watched as everyone grabbed their specific cupcake. It was funny when all of them simultaneously took a bite of the tiny cake. We nearly fell over laughing as we saw the looks of pure delight on all there faces. What really made us fall on the ground laughing was the fact that Grunt shoved the cupcake into his mouth before going back over to the plate and grabbed about five four and scarffed them down.

"These aren't half bad. Nice job you two" Jack complimented us.

"They are very delicious must have took some time" Samara told us with a respected nod.

"Well we didn't do it by ourselves" I spoke and asked EDI if she could play the video for them all. When the screen came on the video started and showed a group of different species staring at the camera along with us two.

"Hey you guys we wanted to show you everyone that helped us put this together with out them we don't think we could have accomplished this task" My camera self spoke into the camera before focusing on the group who all wished them luck on their mission. The video ended, well me and Sam thought it was going to end.

"Hey Shepard and the rest of your team Let me show you what your two little human campaigns went through to put this together. They have no idea I'm doing this so they'll probably want to kill me after this but I'd like to see them try" The deep laughter of Wrex spoke and the video went to a room with a kitchen in it and showed myself and Sam.

"He didn't" I spoke shocked and to confirm my worries it showed us two getting ready to make the Krogan cupcakes for Grunt and I immediately grew worried.

**Grunt's Cupcake**

Sam and I were standing in the kitchen waiting for our Krogan help to arrive and totally oblivious to the camera that was on us. Sam had put her shoulder length black hair in a neat pony tail while my red hair was in a messy bun. Then we saw Wrex and Patriarch appear into view of the camera. Wrex had a bag slung over his shoulder then when he put it on the counter the ingredients came out of it. There was stuff that Sam and I had never seen before and our eyes were wide, easily noticeable from the camera.

"This is what we're going to use" Wrex stated while pointing at the strange items scattered across the counter.

"What are these things I've never seen them before" Sam said shocked.

"Of course these are from Tuchanka they aren't found at the stores in the Citadel" Wrex spoke with a confirming nod.

"Ok lets get started what do we do first our Krogan leaders that we will follow to help us make these cupcakes" I said and bowed making the Krogan's chuckles and Sam giggle.

"Let us show you" Patriarch smiled an old wise smile before he and Wrex started to show us what to do. Its funny to watch Krogan's do such a non dangerous thing like bake cupcakes. I mean even the strongest of races have a soft spot. A little while later we had mixed all the ingredients together making a greenish kinda of batter.

"Phew now all we have to do is put it in the cupcake tray and put it in the oven and we're done till we have to put frosting on them." Sam said with a smile. We looked over at the two Krogans and saw that they had amused looks on their faces. Then I heard it the bowl the batter was in started to move then a growling cam from it.

"What the crap is that?" I asked shocked and kinda frightened. Then the batter seemed to come alive and tried to come out of the bowl to attack us.

"Ah evil cupcakes" Sam yelled and grabbed two rolling pins and threw on to me. We then began to hit the batter over and over till it stop making noise and moving.

"What the heck was that." I yelled at the two Krogans.

"That was the batter trying to stay alive" Wrex stated.

"I see that now. Does everything you eat fight back by trying to kill you!" I stared at the two in disbelief. Ok I take everything back Krogans have no soft spots.

"Yes" Wrex stated and with that we continued to finish the deadly cupcakes. When they got out of the oven we let them cool then put the frosting on them. After that we took the cupcakes and put them in their dedicated container. We thanked the two Krogans and left the kitchen waiting to see what the next day cupcakes will bring.

**Legion's Cupcake**

We just stared at a blank white counter complete on a loss of what to do. We stood there for a good few minutes with no ideas. I looked up and Sam to see she was thinking and noticed that she wasn't breathing either.

"Sam don't think that hard your not breathing" I shook her shoulder worried.

"What oh sorry" Sam took a deep breath and sighed.

"What do we do now I don't have the first idea on how to make a cupcake for a Geth and I highly doubt we'd be able to grab a Geth to help us without it trying to kill us." I sigh frustrated rubbing my temples, my head hurt.

"We could always hack a deactivated Geth to help us" Sam offered but I shook my head.

"It be to risky" I said looking straight a head of me for any ideas.

"I know we could ask Legion he'd help us" Sam said with a smile.

"Yeah probably but we're trying to make this a surprise for him and the rest of the team so it'd ruin our surprise." I stated crossing my arms and looking at my feet in thought.

"We could hack Legion so he'd help us but when he comes to he'd forget everything that went on." Sam stated and I looked at her with wide shocked eyes.

"Sam Legion would probably like shoot us when he found out that we're going to hack him." I said lightly smacking her upside the head.

"Ow that hurt" Sam pouted and rubbed her head. We finally got the idea to make hologram cupcakes that somehow he could scan them like he was eating them.

**Mordin's Cupcake**

We were joined by a Salarian worker that Shepard rescued a while back. He was very nice and quicker than we thought Moridin's cupcakes were done but Sam and I had fun decorating them.

"We should put some scientific symbols on the frosting I think he'd like it" Sam smiled wide and I laughed.

"I agree this is going to be so much fun" I laughed while putting an atom drawling on a cupcake. Sam started drawling a microscope on one which was really good.

"Man I wish I could drawl like you Sam" I stated staring admiringly at her drawling.

"Well I wish I could sing like you" Sam looked at me with a shy face.

"I can't sing that good Sam" When we started to talk about that I was writing good singer on a cupcake since I heard Mordin sing before.

"Yes you can come on sing something" She insisted.

"Sam I'm not a good singer I was told that straight up by my father so yeah" I spoke now trying to focus on the cupcakes for Mordin and hating the fact I had to bring up my father.

"Your father is a jerk you sing really well come on sing Mordin's song why don't you I heard you sing it before" Sam stated with a smug smile making me blush a little in embarrassment.

"That was that one time and I couldn't help it I was taking a shower and started singing you know how people get" I told her trying to defend myself. I frowned when I ran out of cupcakes to decorate so I put them away.

"Oh come on please please please" she begged and I caved.

"Fine fine I'll sing one song and don't blame me if your ears start to bleed" I took a deep breath and started to sing the first thing that came to my head which happened to be 'not the one' sally's song from the nightmare before Christmas. By the time I was done not only Sam but everyone that was helping out in this event came to the kitchen area and stated at me wide eyed.

"You guys can stop staring now I know I was horrible" Then everyone started to clap to my surprise. After everyone said how goo I was they left to go back to what they were doing.

"Hey was that song about-"

"Yes it was and no don't want to talk about it" I cut her off and walked away.

**Tali's Cupcake**

We had a Quarian from Illiam and the Citadel that Shepard had helped to help us. We asked those who were friends of Tali's but they said they were busy.

"Ok thanks for coming to help us." Sam told the two with a small smile.

"Your quite welcome" one told us and they started to show us how to make the cupcake. It was a long process because we had to make sure that they weren't going to make Tali really sick. Sam and I had to wear gloves and sterile masks.

"There that should do it" One spoke and placed the last cupcake into a special container.

"Thank you again you two" I spoke with a smile and we shook their hands as they left.

"Well that was difficult" I sighed taking the mask and gloves off.

"More difficult then fighting back the cupcake batter that was trying to kill us." Sam asked with a laugh.

"Ok that one was hard. Whoever said making cupcakes weren't dangerous never made Krogan cupcakes." We laughed more than left.

**Samara's Cupcake**

Liara joined us on this one and we started on the work immateriality. We were having so much fun that all three of us got covered in blue flower which caused us all to laugh. They cupcakes were blue which surprisingly didn't surprise me.

"That was the most fun I've had in years" Liara said with a smile.

"Well we're glad you could join us" I said while shaking her hand.

"Well I must be going I have work sadly tell Shepard I wish him and his team luck" She said before leaving.

"We will" Sam yelled after her.

**Thane's Cupcake**

"Thanks for helping us Feron with making the Drell cupcakes for Thane" Sam said smiling up at him.

"Its the least I could do for Shepard and his crew since they helped me back at the shadow broker's base." Feron paused and looked around before looking back at Sam "Where is your friend Alex." he asked and then there was this yelling that went on out of sight of the camera. I gulped and prepared myself for what was going to show next in the video.

"Oh come on its not going to kill you, you stubborn Drell" I heard my voice in the video then I came into view of the camera.

"What makes you think that I would want to help a human like you make little baked things for my father" I turned to look at Thane and was glad that I didn't see a bad reaction from him.

"Kolyat he is your father and your his son now get you scaly hide over here" my video self glared into the space beyond view of the camera.

"You don't need my help you already have a Drell helping you I'm leaving" Kolyat growled. I started to panic now for I knew what I was going to say next and peered over to where Thane was and noticed him stiffen ever so slightly.

"I swear Kolyat if you don't come back here now." He didn't answer.

"Ok that is it I'm taking out the leash" I growled and my video self disappeared out of the camera's view. I was still looking at Thane when he turned to look at me his face showing no emotion and I quickly looked away afraid I upset him.

"Put me down you crazy female" Kolyat growled and I saw my self come back into view with a very upset Kolyat on my shoulder. He also had a collar around his neck with a leash attached to it and he wasn't to happy about that. Then my video self took the end of the leash and tied it to the fridge making Kolyat unable to get away. I heard some chuckles in the room and I smiled nervously.

"Ok good now that Thane's stubborn butt son is here-"

"Against my will, I have rights!" Kolyat shouted as he failed to untie the leash.

"We can get started" My video self spoke and I cringed. Thane is definitely not going to want anything to do with me from how I'm treating his son in this. The video went on and we finally finished the cupcakes after a lot of protest from Kolyat though.

Sam's POV

**Garrus' Cupcake**

It soon went on to when we started making the cupcakes for Garrus and I blushed. Alex and I stood there with the Turian from the bar at the Citadel. Alex smiled at the bartender and he nodded.

"Thanks for helping us we appreciate it" Alex said putting her hair up into a bun.

"My pleasure it was about time I got a break from that bar" he replied and started to show us how to make the cupcakes for a Turian and what goes in it. After a while we finished it and I smiled before walking away.

"Sam where you going" Alex called out.

"To the training room I want to beat Garrus' high score for marksmen ship." My video self spoke shyly and I blushed as I noticed Garrus look back at me for a second then looked forward.

"Do you really think you can beat his score he's like one of the best marks on the team and if you include Thane and Shepard they'll high up there too. You'd have to beat their scores also." Alex said as she wiped the flower off her face before handing the rag the the Turian bartender who helped us.

"Well I guess I'll have to beat them too. If you haven't already forgotten my father taught me well I think I could beat them" My video self said with a shy smile.

"Ok if you do that then I'll join you could use more practice with my handgun" video Alex replied then thanked the Turian who helped us before following me to the training room. The screen went black before Wrex appeared again with a huge grin on his face.

"Well there you have it what you little females did to make your cupcakes good luck to you all. I'll see you back on Tuchanka when you survive this Urdnot Grunt you still have breeding request to for fill." Wrex spoke with that the video ended.

"Beat my high score huh" Garrus spoke now in front of me and I looked down embarrassed and blushing.

"So did you beat it" Garrus asked amused and I shook my head no.

"Well come on lets do it me and you highest kill rate in an hour wins" Garrus told me and I looked up at me shocked before following him and entering the training room.

"Just to let you know Sam I'm not going easy on you" Garrus spoke getting his rifle ready.

"Wouldn't want it any other way" I replied and let out a rare smirk and got into potion with my rifle and then the game started. By the time the hour was up the score was 150 to 140, Garrus won.

"I call cheat" I said pouting as I put my gun away.

"I did no such thing" Garrus answered chuckling.

After putting my gun away I turned to leave but Garrus's voice stopped me.

"Sam wanna join me for a quick snack" I turned to face him confusion on my face but I had to think fast my I saw a cupcake come flying at me which I caught.

"Don't worry I grabbed that one off the 'human' plate. Thought you might want one of your creations as well." Garrus told me pulling a cupcake out of his pocket before taking a bite out of it.

"Thanks" I replied with a smile as I bit into the cupcake with a small smile.

"Don't I'll make it back from the mission" he said staring at my now confused face.

"I didn't say an-" I was cut off when he spoke.

"I knew you were going to tell me to be careful but don't worry I wont die that easily" he answered standing up and walking to me so he was standing in front of me. Now I felt twice as short than I already was.

"Garrus I-" I was stop again as I felt his talon hand pressed softly on my cheek.

"I know I love you too" he kissed my forehead and I blushed. I also had this sneaky feeling he was psychic.

"Garrus just please be careful" I looked at him with sad eyes.

"I will Sam I will" he said and we looked into each others eyes for a very long time.

Alex's POV

As the video ended I snuck out and started to head to my room when I felt a presence behind me and I turned to see Thane. His face held no emotion as he stared at me I looked away not being able to take his stare. When I looked back Thane was literally right in front of me which caused me to jump back a step.

"Alex I would like to talk with you in life support if you don't mind" his deep voice almost made my knees buckle under me but I caught myself.

"O-ok, is there something wrong" I asked but didn't get an answer until we where in life support.

"Nothing is wrong Siha I just wanted to speak with you privately" Thane spoke turning to me which got me wondering. Wait a minute...

"You just called me Siha" I told him stunned.

"Yes it is rare for one to meet two Sihas in their life time" he told me as eyes dark eyes stared into mine.

"Oh...by the way I'm sorry about the video and how I treated your son he was just being really stubborn and a pain in the neck." I told him and looked away nervously.

"Its alright. Even though he didn't show it I know he enjoyed being there. I could see it in his eyes. " Thane spoke.

"Ok um.. good luck on the mission come back safe" I told him with a smile as I place my hand on his shoulder.

"I am dieing if I were to die on this mission then so be it" Thane spoke.

"Don't say that your not going to die on this mission" I half yelled getting upset.

"Siha I am dieing it -" Thane started before I cut him off.

"Don't start that Thane. Look your dieing but you are not made to die on this mission so just don't give up. Everyone is dieing Thane they might not have a sickness but everyone will die eventually. Your time the whole team's time to die is not in the Collector base you hear me its not." I yelled as tears started to run down my cheeks.

"I see. I wont allow my self to be killed on this mission Siha" Thane spoke moving a finger under my chin and lifting my head up so I can meet his eyes.

"Thats good to he-" I froze as I saw a creature with eight legs crawling on the wall behind Thane."Spider" I yelled in fear and jumped into Thane's arms like you would see Scooby do to Shaggy on Scooby Doo when they got scared.

Thane turned around with me in his arms and stared at the insect. Not wanting to see it I hid my face in his neck and shivered. Thane stared at the spider for a long time then quickly crushed it throwing its body into a near by garbage can.

"The creature can't harm you now Siha" Thane spoke his deep voice soothing and he gently set me back on my feet.

"Sorry about that spiders just freak me out" I told him shivering slightly.

"Strange you can stand face to face with a Krogan and glare him down but one little insect can make you want to hide." Thane said looking at me with his big black gorgeous eyes.

"Yeah I'm weird like that" I said and blushed. I felt Thane place a hand on my cheek lightly and next thing I knew he kissed me lightly on the lips than pulled away. I stared wide eyed at him in complete shock and my heart was thudding against my chest nonstop.

"I love you Siha" his deep voice voice spoke making me blush.

"I-I love you too T-thane" I stuttered blushing brightly and I slowly leaned into him and felt his arms wrap around me. I prayed silently that Thane and everyone else would survive the suicide mission. Thats when I noticed two cupcakes on the table in the room and smiled. Thane seemd to notice and let me go much to my complaints.

"I grabbed two before I went to talk to you. One is a human cupcake I thought you'd like to have one of your creations." Thane spoke smoothly as we both walked toward the table. I picked my cupcake up and took a bite of it noticing that Thane was watching me.

"Wow we did good on these" I smiled wide at the cupcakes and took another bite.

"Yes you both did a good job." Thane took a bite from his cupcake making me smile.

"Thank you that means a lot coming from you" I blushed and quickly without thinking shoved the whole cupcake into my mouth and now I looked like a hamster with food stood in their cheeks.

"Siha" Thane's eyes went slightly wide and it looked as if he was trying really hard to keep his posture and not laugh.

"mmm hgh fguh" I swallowed and repeated myself. "What it was good" I pouting crossing my arms over my chest. Thane let a chuckles which made me melt. He came over to me and wrapped his arms around me and I did the same to him.

"I'm looking forward to the memories we will make my Siha" Thane spoke as he buried his head into my neck inhaling my scent.

"Me too Thane." I sighed happily.

No one's POV

Alex and Sam watched as Shepard, Thane, Garrus, and the rest of the friends they made head off to their mission. Both had fallen in love with one of a different race. Both were scared to not see the ones they love return. It was a long while before the two friends saw Mordin come back on the ship along with the rest of the crew who they both greeted happily.

Team member after team member came back but no sign of Garrus, Shepard, or Thane yet. Sam and Alex were horribly worried. Finally they heard Shepard shout for Joker to get them the heck out of there. Alex and Sam waited till the ship was clear and seconds later they were far away from the collector ship and safe. Everyone had survived and both Alex and Sam welcomed back the ones they loved with open arms and tears of joy, oh lets not forget the enormous party that the crew threw for the victory they had received.


End file.
